Cry
by penpaperpencil
Summary: What if Finn didn't break-up with Rachel instead she broke-up with him? Read and find out.Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Hi guys this my first fanfic ever, so I don't think it's good. It's a one-shot and it happens after Rachel told Finn she was dating Jesse St. James. And in this fic Finn didn't break up with Rachel, she broke up with him. If you don't like it feel free to criticize, it'll help me improve my writing. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's character and I also don't own the song Cry by Mandy Moore.**

**Cry**

"What?" He was shocked beyond knowledge.

"I said I'm dating Jesse St. James from Carmel High. He is the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline. We share a common interest and it is better if we break up." Rachel said but she saw that Finn was hurt. It was evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" with that he left her standing in the hallway of McKinley High.

He quickly ran to his truck and left for his house. Thinking how could she do this to him. He thought she loved him and how could she break his heart like it was nothing? He could feel tears forming in his eyes. "If Puck saw me like this he would surely make fun of me" he thought darkly. After all the baby-gate drama he and Puck still weren't the best of friends but they kept it civil and were taking baby steps to mend their friendship.

Few days passed but he didn't go to school nor anywhere else. He would just lock himself in his room, sleeping all day long and wallowing himself in self pity. His mom started to worry about him and she asked him what happened but he wouldn't say anything.

"What happened to Finn? Does anyone know why is he skipping school and Glee practice, is he sick?" Mr. Schue asked his students during the the glee club practice.

"Miss Over-Dramatic here broke up with him so he's avoiding her." Kurt said sarcastically pointing towards Rachel.

She dropped her head to look at her feet, to avoid gazes. She knew what Kurt was saying is true. But she didn't know what to do. Should she go to his house to apologize? But what would she say? " Hello Finn, I'm sorry I broke up with you. You should come to school, we can be friends again." That didn't sound good, and before she knew what she was doing she opened her mouth and said.

"Mr. Schue I think I'll go and talk to him." She said mentally kicking herself for opening her big dumb mouth, and she was Rachel Berry so she couldn't go back to her words.

"OK Rachel" He said nonchalantly.

After the class she went to her car and started to drive towards Finn's house. When she reached his house, she stayed in her car trying to come up with something to say to him. But she couldn't stay in her car forever so she stepped out of her car walked towards his house. When she rang the bell, Finn's mother Carol opened the door.

" Hi Mrs. Hudson is Finn here?" She said trying to stay calm.

" Yes he is here and who are you?"

" Oh sorry I'm Rachel Finn's friend."

" Oh thank God, would you put some sense into him. He's not even leaving his room" She said and Rachel could feel tears forming in her eyes and her heart breaking.

" Can I meet him?" She asked trying to gain composure.

" Sure. He is in his room upstairs. You can go there" Carol said.

"Thank You" Rachel said and started going upstairs.

When she reached his room it was slightly open, but she knocked instead of barging in because it is rude to enter other people's room without knocking.

"Go away" He said hearing the knock. His voice was shaky.

But she was determined to talk to him even if she didn't know what to say. So she entered his room not caring if it was rude or not. And she was frozen after what she saw. His eyes were red from over-crying and she felt her heart breaking into million pieces.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" He said wiping the tears in his eyes.

She could feel her eyes were filling with tears. And she ran out of his house without glancing back. After reaching her car she drove towards her house. When she reached her house, she locked herself in her bedroom and had a proper meltdown thinking how foolish she was for breaking up with Finn. She knew she loved him but she thought that dating someone who was already famous for excelling in theater and music would raise her chances in becoming a successful Broadway actress. Now she knew what to do, she knew she must fix this mess she created. So she called Jesse and broke up with him. Now she must wait for the school to start the next day.

The next morning she woke up and did her usual routine. After that she called Puck.

"Hello" She said

"Where did you get my number Berry" He said .

"We used to date remember and it isn't important" She said and told him about her plan.

"So I've to bring Finn to school today and why would I do this for you?" He said asked her.

"Because you betrayed him and this might be your chance to mend your friendship" She explained.

"OK but know this I am not doing this as a favor to you, I'm just doing this for Finn." He warned.

"I know" And with that she hung up. She went to her room to change and wore the best dress she own. And after changing she left for school.

The classes went by quickly and it was time for glee club. She saw Finn with Puck and was glad that Puck was helping her and was even more happier to see Finn.

When Mr. Schue entered the choir room he said "This week's assignment is to sing a song that expresses how you're feeling. Does anybody have any question?" He asked and Rachel raised her hand quickly "Yes Rachel"

"Mr. Schue I have a song that truly expresses how I'm feeling right now" He nodded and she gave the sheet music to the band. The music started playing and she started to sing.

_I'll always remember_  
_It was late afternoon_  
_It lasted forever_  
_And ended so soon, yeah_  
_You were all by yourself_  
_Staring up at a dark grey sky_  
_I was changed_

_In places no one will find_  
_All your feelings so deep inside_  
_Was there that I realized_  
_That forever was in your eyes_  
_The moment I saw you cry_  
_The moment that I saw you cry_

She looked at Finn and he was staring at her. So she started to sing the second verse.

_It was late in September_  
_And I've seen you before_  
_You were always the cold one_  
_But I was never that sure_  
_You were all by yourself_  
_Staring up at a dark grey sky_  
_I was changed_

_In places no one will find_  
_All your feelings so deep inside_  
_Was there that I realized_  
_That forever was in your eyes_  
_The moment I saw you cry_

She just looked at Finn while singing this next part.

_I wanted to hold you_  
_I wanted to make it go away_  
_I wanted to know you_  
_I wanted to make your everything_  
_Alright_

_I'll always remember_  
_It was late afternoon_  
_In places no one will find_  
_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Baby, oh no no_  
_Forever was in your eyes_  
_Was there that I realized_  
_That forever was in your eyes_  
_The moment I saw you cry_

_Baby Cry!_  
_The moment that I saw you cry_  
_Oh no no_  
_I think I saw you cry_  
_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to know you_  
_I wanted to know you_  
_I wanted to know you_

When she finished she moved towards Finn and knelt in front of him. With tears in her eyes she said.

"I'm sorry Finn for hurting you, I was foolish and you should know that I'll always love you no matter what happens. I'm very sorry and I hope you'll forgive me."

And before she could continue, he knelt down and covered her lips with his. She was so overwhelmed at that moment, when he pulled away she didn't know what to say.

"I love you too" He said after pulling away. She kissed him again and they were so lost in that kiss, they didn't even notice that everybody in glee club was in that room until Mr. Schue cleared his throat.

Both of them blushingly said sorry to Mr. Schue and looked at each other. After a moment of silence Rachel said "So do you forgive me?"

"Yes" He said. And she hugged him saying "I love you".

"I love you too" He said before standing up, he gave her his hand, she took it and sat next to Finn but their hands remained intertwined.

**So did you like it?Hate it? Please review. And criticism is gladly accepted, so feel free to criticize. I will gladly accept even the meanest review:) because it'll help me improve my writing and thank you for reading this.**


End file.
